14 DE FEBRERO
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: Diversas situaciones en el día de los enamorados.
1. REGALO

REGALO

GUNDAM WING

HEERO - DUO

DRABBLE, PV, AU

By : Shinigami Ely Chan

* * *

El clima cálido de la ciudad era propicio para la celebración del día de los enamorados. Cada rincón de las tiendas y centros comerciales se encontraba decorado con enormes corazones y motivos rojos para recordar a los despistados como el, que una vez más era 14 de febrero.

A pesar de los años, seguía sin entender el por qué las personas esperaban hasta ese día para declararse.

El adoraba las cosas simples y poco emotivas, así que la idea le parecía excesivamente tonta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar 100% convencido de eso, ahora se encontraba debatiendo entre los miles de chocolates, perfumes y ropa erótica que los vendedores le habían llevado ante la simple mención de necesitar un regalo de último minuto.

En sus tiempos como soldado, lo más probable es que les hubiera apuntado con su automática, pero ahora debía armarse de paciencia y escuchar las ridículas razones del por qué esas cosas extrañas que veía eran la mejor opción de regalo.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para que después de dos horas soportando la excesiva e innecesaria efusividad de los vendedores, un pequeño muñeco de felpa con ojos violetas, sosteniendo un ridículo cartel que decía: " Soy tuyo", atrajera su atención.

Estaba seguro que su trenzado lo amaría.

Y también sabía que la recompensa no se haría esperar. No por nada pasaba por ese infierno cada año.

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios mientras se alejaba del lugar con el regalo previamente colocado en una cesta repleta de los chocolates favoritos de su pareja.

* * *

Bueno, estos son los drabbles que no entraron en la convocatoria del grupo : **Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español.**


	2. CITA

CITA

GUNDAM WING

TREIZE - WUFEI

DRABBLE, AU, ROMANCE

By : Shinigami Ely Chan

* * *

El día de los enamorados era el día de ventas más productivo para la cadena de autoservicios de la famosa actriz Sally Po, donde podías encontrar desde el más simple de los chocolates, hasta el ramo de flores más exótico que pudieras imaginar.

Él amaba trabajar en ese lugar, ya que aparte de los grandes descuentos que obtenía, su puesto como asistente personal de la actriz le permitía encontrarse ocasionalmente con hombres tan guapos como el administrador Khushrenada, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Su amor platónico. No que alguna vez le hubiese confesado algo, pues al ser tan importante y estar rodeado de mujeres bellas y exitosas como su empleadora, dudaba que pudiera mirarlo como algo más.

\- Le parece bien a las 8? - fue la pregunta que lo devolvió a la realidad y a la cual no supo que responder, así que presa del pánico miro a Sally en busca de ayuda.

\- Podrás pasar a recogerlo a esa hora, Wufei estará encantado de acompañarte a cenar - guiñándole un ojo al joven en cuestión - después de todo, elegiste una excelente compañía para este día.

\- Me retiro entonces - hablo el administrador - Esperare con ansias verle de nuevo joven Chang - depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano antes de salir.

\- De nada pequeño - escucho la risueña voz de su jefa - La única forma de que lo arruines, es si no te presentas - notando la confusión en el rostro del asiático - ¡oh vamos!, el babea por ti, solo esperaba este día para invitarte a salir. Así que no lo eches a perder - sonriendo abiertamente por la situación.

Tenía una cita...

No sólo eso, tenía una cita con el hombre de sus sueños y todo gracias a su siempre encantadora y manipuladora jefa.

\- Sally - giro para agradecerle, notando que lo había dejado solo en la sala de juntas. Tendría que buscar esos chocolates de licor que tanto amaba para agradecerle, sonrió para sí mismo y recogió sus cosas, debía apresurarse si quería estar listo para su cita.


	3. CELOS

CELOS

GUNDAM WING

DRABBLE, AU, ROMANCE

HEERO – DUO

By : Shinigami Ely Chan

* * *

14 de febrero.

Le molestaba esa fecha.

Odiaba a todas esas niñas cursis que regalaban chocolates, flores y muñecos de felpa, en lugar de recibirlos.

Pero lo que mas detestaba era a ese maldito trenzado que sonreía abiertamente a todas esas jovencitas.

Duo – Llamo al ojivioleta que se encontraba rodeado de jovencitas ansiosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al no obtener respuesta, por lo que abriéndose paso entre las niñas se colocó frente al trenzado que le miro desconcertado.

Heero… - Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, pues al instante siguiente sus labios fueron reclamados de manera demandante por los del ojiazul, que cansado del desfile anual de candidatas había tomado la decisión de marcar su territorio.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?– pregunto el trenzado, cuando pudo recuperarse del imprevisto ataque de su pareja.

3 años de tonterías y regalos de San Valentín habían sido el tope de tolerancia para el soldado perfecto, que ahora sujetaba la cintura del trenzado ante la absorta mirada de las jovencitas que poco a poco comenzaban a alejarse celosas y decepcionadas.

* * *

Bueno chicas, seguí su recomendación y en lugar de borrarlos decidí compartirlos para que opinen al respecto n.n


End file.
